Unzertrennlich
by Lavi Black
Summary: Uma noite na mente. Um toque sobre a pele. O som das aves lá fora. Lábios sobre lábios... E aqueles que se entregam se tornam inseparáveis.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Créditos à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Spoilers: **Nenhum. É Universo Alternativo.

**Avisos: **Lemon, Violência e Vampirismo.

**Casal: **Uchiha Itachi x Sai.

**Música Utilizada: **_Unzertrennlich_da banda alemã _Revolverheld_.

**Betagem:** por Mircalla.

**Detalhes: **Fanfic feita para o _Desafio Yaoi Fictions 2010_da _Onigirichan_.

Algumas frases estarão em _alemão_. Há um glossário no final da fanfic.

_**Unzertrennlich**_

_E ali dentro está a vontade que não morre. Quem conhece os mistérios da vontade, bem como vigor? Porque Deus é apenas uma grande vontade, penetrando todas as coisas pela qualidade de sua aplicação. O homem não se submete aos anjos nem se rende inteiramente a morte, a não ser pela fraqueza de sua débil vontade._

_**Joseph Glanvill - Fragmento do conto 'Ligeia' de Edgar Allan Poe.**_

Caminhava lentamente em meio a escuridão e o silêncio que dominavam o antigo salão. Suas mãos deslizavam pelas lisas paredes, sua pele sentia o frio toque da pedra. Seus pés davam passos suaves, mas que ecoavam pelo aposento. Seus olhos estavam fechados, se concentrava em sentir a atmosfera daquele lugar, procurava sentir, em qualquer canto, alguma pista, algum resquício dele.

O anjo das trevas que assombrava seu sono. O ser cuja presença rastejava para junto de seu inconsciente todas as noite, fazendo-o sonhar com as lembranças de uma noite antiga. Poucas horas que passara na companhia dele, mas que o marcara como se fossem feitas de fogo, desenhando em sua pele, em seu coração, em sua mente, a imagem, o toque dele.

Parou de andar e encostou as costas em uma das muitas colunas que compunham o salão. Inclinou o pescoço para trás encostando a sua cabeça na pedra, seus lábios se entreabriram num suave sorriso.

Suspirou, deixando que seu corpo fosse tomado pelas lembranças com que sonhava todas as noites. Aquela noite em que, pela primeira vez, experimentara o gosto da escuridão...

Os lábios dele deslizavam por seu pescoço, arranhando sua pele pálida como se ameaçassem ferí-la. As mãos dele seguravam sua cintura possessivamente. Os dentes dele perfuravam a garganta ao mesmo tempo em que ele afundava em seu corpo. Suas mãos ora arranhavam as costas dele, ora seguravam firmemente nos lençois de seda cor de sangue, quase os rasgando. Ele o olhava e o olhar dele brilhava. Vermelho como o sangue. Como o sangue que ele tomava diretamente de seu corpo.

Abriu os olhos ao ouvir o grasnar dos corvos lá fora. Se afastou da coluna de pedra e procurou a janela com o olhar. Através do vidro podia ver as altas árvores que compunham o jardim daquela mansão. Sobre e ao redor de tais árvores ele via os corvos. Voando ou simplesmente parados, grasnando, como se quisessem alertar ao dono que um intruso estava ali.

Aproximou-se da longa janela. Tocou no vidro, ficou observando as negras aves. Belos corvos que o olhavam desconfiadamente. As aves que ele cuidava com tanto carinho.

"_Um lembrete de que a morte sempre está comigo."_

Essa fora a resposta dele quando o indagara a respeito dos corvos.

O vento bateu forte, o que era de estranhar já que o salão estava completamente trancado. Virou-se e encostou as costas no vidro, sentando-se no parapeito da janela. Guiou o olhar para o corredor lateral a janela. Sorriu mais abertamente. Ele estava ali.

Admirou como a luz do luar tocava aquele que vinha em sua direção, revelando a pele pálida, os longos cabelos negros e olhos de rubi. Sangue do mais puro vermelho deve ter sido usado para pintar aqueles olhos tão profundos e sombrios. Levantou-se quando ele ficou ao seu lado. O olhar frio, a mão sem cor esticada em sua direção.

Um convite.

Que ele não se atreveu a recusar.

_Você está aqui onde estou_

_Você já chegou ..._

_Quando o tempo está a esgotar-se no vento_

_Como areia no mar quando as ondas voltam _

_É realmente difícil não_

_Havermos tido_

_O momento de escrever a nossa história_

Foi guiado pelos corredores escuros em silêncio. Ele não dizia nada. A mão que segurava a sua estava fria, no entanto firme. Um toque forte que o impedia de fugir. Não que ele fosse tentar. Estava ali para ser dele. De uma vez por todas. Für Immer.

Pararam em frente a uma alta e larga porta dupla. Várias rosas, encontrando-se e desencontrando-se, estavam entalhadas na madeira. A porta logo foi aberta e ele, levado para dentro. Estavam em um quarto. Um quarto que ele conhecia muito bem.

Ele o deixou sentado em uma poltrona, ao lado da cama. Uma pequena mesa redonda de madeira estava a sua frente. Ele sentou em outra poltrona, do outro lado da mesa, ficando de frente para si. A iluminação no aposento era fraca. Uma única vela estava acesa e colocada entre os dois. A chama era refletida nos olhos dele e o rubi parecia vivo. Parecia fogo. Sangue.

- O que quer, Sai? - a voz dele cortou o silêncio. Fria e séria.

- Ver você.

- Por quê? - o olhar dele estava preso na chama da vela.

- Eu quero mais. - seu olhar estava fixo no rosto pálido.

- Mais do que? - o olhar dele foi levantado e direcionado a si.

Não respondeu. Apenas sorriu e se levantou. Deu alguns passos lentos, contornando a mesa e indo em direção a ele. Parou ao lado dele. Inclinou o corpo, uma mão espalmada na madeira e a outra deslizando pelo rosto frio. Tocou a face bela e jovem, eterna. Seus dedos sentiram o contorno das bochecas, do maxiliar, do pescoço, ficando por fim, relaxados na nuca.

Olhou nos olhos de rubi ao dar sua resposta.

- Mais de você. Eu quero você, Itachi. - aproximou o rosto e roçou os lábios nos lábios dele.

- Por que? - ele perguntou em meio ao toque. - Sabe o que sou. Por que me deseja? - um tom de leve desespero passava pela voz dele.

- Eu não te temo, Itachi. - desespero em sua voz.

- Não há retorno nesse caminho, Sai. - a mão dele tocou seu pescoço. Um arrepio correu por sua coluna ao sentir o toque frio.

- Quem disse que eu quero retornar?

- Quer mesmo permanecer nesse caminho? - o olhar dele já não era sério, era triste. Quase como se estivesse implorando por algo.

- Sim, eu quero. - respondeu sem hesitar.

- Für Immer? - ele perguntou enquanto se levantava.

- Für Immer. - confirmou.

Inclinou um pouco o pescoço para trás para poder olhá-lo. Ele estava de pé e era mais alto. Sentiu as mãos dele em seupescoço, deslizando por seu tronco e segurando sua cintura. Fechou os olhos ao senti-lo beijar seu rosto. Os lábios dele começaram um caminho de sua bochecha até seu pescoço. Os fios negros tocavam seu rosto, macios. Suspirou ao senti-lo abraçar sua cintura. Jogou a cabeça para frente ao senti-lo puxá-lo para cima. O enlaçou pela cintura e o olhou.

Os olhos de rubi brilhavam fixos em seus lábios. Passou a língua pelos mesmos, umedecendo-os e provocando o rapaz que o segurava. Queria-o e sabia que o outro o desejava na mesma intensidade. Aproximou a boca da boca dele. Não demorou o momento em que tivesse seus lábios roubados.

_Nós somos inseparáveis_

_Somos imperecíveis_

_Nós somos inseparáveis_

_Perdidos no nosso mundo_

_Nós somos inseparáveis_

_Somos imperecíveis_

_O segundo congelado_

Sai sentiu as costas tocarem os lençois de seda vermelha, mas não deu muita importância. O toque do corpo maior sobre o seu era mais interessante. Tocou os braços de Itachi, apoiados pelas mãos cada um de um lado do seu corpo, e subiu o toque até o pescoço, onde acariciou suavemente.

Afastou um braço e apoiou a mão do colchão, dando impulso para elevar o tronco. Beijou o queixo e o ponto do pescoço onde sua mão tocava. Virou o rosto e olhou nos olhos de Itachi:

- **Deixe-me provar disso.**

Itachi sorriu e se sentou na cama. Puxou Sai pela mão até colocá-lo sentado sobre suas pernas. Passou os dedos por seu próprio pescoço, suas unhas arranhando e rasgando sua pele. Deixou que o sangue escorresse e molhasse seu corpo. Tocou a nuca do mais novo e o puxou até que seu rosto estivesse a milímetros do seu.

- Prove.

Guiou o rosto de Sai até a ferida em seu pescoço. Suspirou ao sentir os lábios de Sai tocarem sua pele e sugarem seu sangue, a língua quente dele deslizando, colhendo cada gota vermelha que se atrevia a deixar seu corpo.

Sai, por sua vez, apreciava a sensação de sentir o sangue de Itachi deslizando por seus lábios, esquentando sua garganta, envolvendo-o por completo como a presença do vampiro fizera tanto tempo atrás. Sentiu seus cabelos sendo puxados e foi obrigado a abandonar o pescoço do vampiro.

Sentiu a língua de Itachi tomar seu queixo e seus lábios, limpando-os do sangue que os manchava. Sorriu ao sentir os lábios finos sobre os seus, os olhos cor de rubi presos nos seus. Esticou o braço e espalmou a mão sobre o peito do mais velho. Respirou fundo.

- Ich liebe dich.

- Ich liebe dich auch. - Itachi respondeu - Desde que o achei desmaiado em meu jardim. - depositou um beijo suave no peito do mais novo - Naquela noite te fiz meu. - com a mão livre tocou o abdômen de Sai, sob a camiseta preta, subindo a roupa com seu toque - Naquela noite desejei nunca mais te ver - soltou o cabelo do menino e, com as duas mãos, retirou a camiseta negra do corpo menor - Pois quando um vampiro é envolvido por humano necessita transformá-lo. - jogou a peça de roupa longe e segurou o pescoço de Sai com as duas mãos - E hoje você veio até mim.

- Humanos também podem ser envolvidos por vampiros. - Sai comentou enquanto desabotoava a camisa negra do mais velho - Todo esse tempo você esteve me chamando. - deslizou o pano pelos ombros e braços de Itachi - Mesmo não querendo me ver, você ainda me chamava - terminou de tirar a peça de roupa e a jogou para fora da cama.

- Toda noite. - foi a resposta de Itachi. - Toda noite sonhando em ter você. - deslizou os lábios pelo pescoço de Sai - Desejando beber seu sangue novamente. - afundou seus caninos na pele do mais novo, sorvendo o sangue que saia do ferimento. Se deliciando em sentir aquele doce gosto novamente.

Sai gemeu, segurando-se em Itachi e sentindo-o beber seu sangue. Era uma sensação estranha, mas não desconfortável ou dolorida. Era bom. Era bom porque era _Itachi_ quem o estava mordendo.

Finalmente ele seria de Itachi. _Für Immer._

_Enquanto estamos juntos_

_Um mundo num segundo_

_Um único segundo para nos destruir_

_Como o fluxo e refluxo_

_e sonhos tornam a voltar_

_Eles nos tornam corajosos_

_Nos tornaram naturalmente_

_O momento de escrever a nossa história_

Itachi soltou e deitou Sai, ficando entre as pernas do mesmo. Soltou os cabelos do mais novo e deixou que sua mão vagasse pelo tórax pálido e definido. Desceu um pouco mais a mão e abriu a calça jeans, retirando-a junto com a roupa íntima do corpo menor e jogando as peças em algum canto do quarto. Aproveitou para tirar a própria calça social e roupa íntima, também as jogando em algum canto.

Tocou o rosto de Sai levemente, deslizando os dedos pelo pescoço até o peito. Espalmou a mão sobre o coração do mais novo e ficou sentindo os batimentos cardíacos por alguns momentos. Seriam as últimas vezes que aquele coração bateria com tanta força. A quantidade de sangue que Sai bebera da primeira vez não era a suficiente para adormecer seu coração, mas a quantidade que ele tomaria agora seria. Seu sangue faria o coração de Sai bater muito lentamente, como se estivesse dormindo. Como o coração de um vampiro.

Ainda sentindo os batimentos cardíacos de Sai, Itachi levou o outro pulso aos lábios, mordendo-o. Levou seu pulso ferido até os lábios do mais novo.

- Lembre-se do que disse: nesse caminho não há retorno.

- Quem disse que quero retornar? - Sai segurou o braço de Itachi e tocou o pulso machucado com seus lábios, primeiro em um leve beijo, depois entreabriu os lábios e sugou o sangue que escorria. Bebeu o quanto pôde e lhe foi permitido. Até que Itachi afastasse o pulso.

- Sinta. - Sai ouviu a voz do vampiro em seu ouvido. Respirou fundo e procurou se concentrar no sangue que escorria por sua garganta. Mas não conseguiu.

Em um segundo, sentiu Itachi entrar em si. Jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu alto. Seus dedos se fecharam sobre os lençois vermelhos e suas pernas abraçaram a cintura do mais velho. Itachi começou a se mover, lentamente. Ao mesmo tempo, o sangue em sua boca, garganta e em todo seu corpo começou a queimar. Como se não apenas o corpo de Itachi se movesse, mas seu sangue também.

- Consegue sentir? - ouviu a voz de Itachi, novamente em seu ouvido. Junto com a voz, sentia a respiração desregulada dele.

- **Consigo senti-lo em mim.** Completamente. - respondeu fracamente.

- Abra os olhos.

Obedeceu ao pedido. Deparou-se com as íris de rubi muito próximas de si. Engoliu em seco e tentou respirar. Todo o seu interior queimava, os movimentos de Itachi aceleravam e iam fundo dentro de si. Gemeu, deliciando-se com todas essas sensações. Tremendo, tocou a nuca de Itachi e puxou o rosto do mais velho para mais perto, para que pudesse beijar os lábios finos levemente.

Trocaram alguns beijos superficiais, mas não conseguiam aprofundar nenhum. As respirações os impediam. As vozes soavam juntas, cada vez mais altas, os gemidos cada vez mais longos. Até que tudo terminasse em gritos silenciosos.

Itachi respirou fundo e olhou para Sai. O rapaz tremia e respirava descompassadamente. Tocou o rosto suado e beijou a face quente.

- Acalme-se. Apenas sinta.

Sai acentiu levemente. Sentia sua respiração diminuindo aos poucos de intensidade. Seu coração também batia mais lentamente. Estava se acalmando. E perdendo os sentidos. Sentia a escuridão rondando-o e querendo levá-lo a inconsciência. Ele não queria desmaiar. Mas mal respirava e seu coração mal batia. Então, a sensação voltou. O sangue de Itachi em suas veias voltou a queimar. Sua respiração voltou a acelerar, apesar de permanecer suave. E seu coração batia ritmado, mas tão leve que ele quase não sentia.

Abriu os olhos lentamente. Itachi estava deitado ao seu lado, olhando-o, o lençol cor de sangue cobria os corpos dos dois. Tentou falar, mas nada saiu. O mais velho sorriu e, aproximando-se, beijou sua testa. Respirou fundo e escutou um som familiar.

- Os corvos... - disse lentamente.

- Eles te dão as boas vindas - Itachi respondeu suavemente - Você é igual a mim agora.

- A imortalidade não é nada. - comentou.

- Não era a imortalidade o que você desejava?

- Não. - Sai respondeu se aproximando e abraçando o corpo de Itachi. - Era você. - Teve seu gesto retribuido pelo vampiro que sorria – _Wir sind unzertrennlich_. E é só isso que importa.

- Só isso importa.

Sai fechou os olhos e adormeceu rapidamente. Itachi aproveitou um pouco mais a presença do rapaz em seus braços. Antes de adormecer, assoprou em direção a vela em cima da mesa. O fogo se apagou imediatamente.

Eles eram inseparáveis e só isso importava.

_Nós... estamos... aqui..._

_Viva o momento_

_É... lá..._

_Onde o tempo começa_

**Ende**

**Notas da Autora: **

**Glossário:**

**Unzertrennlich:** Inseparável.

**Für Immer: **Para sempre.

**Ich liebe dich: **Eu te amo.

**Ich liebe dich auch:** Eu também te amo.

**Wir sind unzertrennlich:** Nós somos inseparáveis.


End file.
